Exploring Vana'diel: Altimo's Odyssey
by Axe Demon
Summary: The paladin Altimo has lived the life of an adventurer and explorer for a long while. His journey takes his to the far corners to Vana'diel time and time again. Where will his next journies take him?
1. Arc 1: Chapter 1

I don't own any rights to Final Fantasy XI, Square-Enix, or anything affiliated to them. I'm just a fan of their games, and obviously Final Fantasy XI included.

Arc 1: Legends Lost and Worlds Forgotten: Chapter 1

A middle-aged man stepped into the Grand Duchy of Jeuno, battle hardened from years of fighting. He was fitted in a suit of glimmering white steel and cloth. The man could only be described as 'gallant'. He stood looking at the bustling mobs of adventurers going about their daily business. The sun shimmered down and the clouds maintained a peaceful disposition. The man led out a sigh as he knew he had seen this everyday. Little was new, at least for now.

He picked up a white pearl and put it to his mouth. "Hello all," he said bluntly.

"Hey Altimo," said a familiar voice. He had heard the voice of his linkshell's main cast for as long as he had been around. But it was a friendly voice, one that would always bring him back.

He chatted for a while, going about the mindless tasks as he usually did. He stepped into the Lower district of Jeuno as he usually did when on a day's business. But a sudden urge hit him. If almost by instinct he walked into the Tenshodo Headquarters in the backroom of the Neptune's Spire Inn. As he walked through the door, a man met eyes with him. "Well lookie here! Just the man I be looking for. Ye are the famous adventurer Altimo, are ye not?"

Altimo nodded his head, slightly confused, but putting the pieces together.

"Ah, good. With all the people out there I thought it would be a pain to find ye. Me name be Radomo. Nice ta meet ya! I hate ta be in a hurry, but such be the life of a pirate. Take this letter to Kagetora at the warehouse in Bastok." He about-faced and ran down the stairs. "I'll see ya in Daitoko!"

Altimo stood confused, but at the same time, he had tasks such as this thrown at him every couple days. He cursed his fame and quickly used a bit of black magic to warp to his home country—Bastok.

He ran down the streets quickly, but not absurdly so. He noticed the people gathering around the auction house again, most likely bidding on common wares. He looked to his right to see the moghouses, and decided to pay a visit to his moogle. He had a feeling he would need some extra white magic for his future endeavors.

"Kupo, master, kupo!" Hadn't he heard that a thousand times, he thought to himself. "Have you read the most recent issue of the Tribune? I've heard that the amount of pirate attacks on the sea has shot up, kupo. Certainly seems some sort of activity is up. I'd advise you against taking the boats anytime soon, kupo!"

Altimo ran his hand down his face. _Always something happening, I guess._ "I'd like White Mage as my support job, please."

The moogle span around violently. "Kupopo! As always master."

The paladin stood as the moogle's magic swept over him, cause everything in his vision to appear blurry. He could slowly feel his body changing, if only slightly. It was a second sense to him now, but he could feel his mind filling with knowledge of white magic abilities learned, as if the door to a room is his mind was slowly unlocked. "Thanks. What could I do without you?"

"Not much, kupo. You aren't much without me. You are pretty useless."

Altimo felt like he had been hit with an Eagle Eye Shot from the most skilled ranger in all of Vana'diel. "No cookie for you! You can sleep on the floor tonight. You wet the bed yesterday." He slowly walked back out of the moghouse, using the back alleyways to reach the Port district.

After a few minutes of walking he came upon the warehouses. Coming here many times before on Tenshodo related activities, he walked in casually. No one paid him much attention, but he was glad. _At least there will always be a few quiet places in this world,_ he thought as he de-equipped his linkpearl, something he rarely ever did. "Hey Kagetora!"

"Oh, hello Altimo. I havn't seen you in a while. Oh, what's this? A letter?" Kagetora opened the letter as if it was his mail. "Ah, interesting. Well, it does seem like we need more recruits at this point in time." Kagetora noticed Altimo's slightly startled face. "Hmm? You didn't read the letter? Ah, well… come with me." He motioned Altimo downstairs. Going to the back end of the room, he opened up a hatch in the floor and led the paladin down a latter. "Ever really been to the high seas, Altimo?"

Altimo shook his head, but he knew what it implied. The stone room was littered with cargo boxes, most marked with the Tenshodo's logo. However, a few of the boxes also had another symbol on them. "What's this?" he questioned as he pointed in the direction of the box.

"Never heard of the great city of Daitoko? That's their flag. The capital city of the Far East is generally where we get our supplies." A gust of sea air swept through the corridor.

Altimo never questioned the Tenshodo's connections. For a long time they have had connections in the right places, or so it seemed. Their leader Aldo always seemed to be on the top of the mountain, knowing what was coming next. But to think that some of the wares here were from the Far East. It was a strange concept, and yet at the same time easily believable. The pirates in Norg always said their trade routes led them mainly to the Far and Near East. He had just always thought it was just bragging since the Far East was told as a legend to adventurers for awhile.

"You coming? We'll get you to Norg and then to Daitoko. The route could take some time, but it shouldn't be too long. When we stop at Norg, you'll have to talk to Gilgamesh. Only he issues the Pirate License you will need to gain access to our ships." Altimo walked over and got on the ship that would take him to the good old pirate cove he had grown to love over time. He only grew happier knowing that his footsteps wouldn't touch the grotto to get there.

The Bastoker stayed below deck the entire trip. He was tired and needed a rest anyways. By the time he awoke, the voyage was over and the boat had continued its route. He only got off because Kagetora had pulled him off. Slightly stumbling, he made his way to Gilgamesh's room following closely behind Kagetora. Comitiolus let them both through and saluted Kagetora.

As they walked into the room, the white bearded man adjusted his red headband. "Well, if it isn't me old buddy Kage. How ya been doing? Never been around here much anymore."

"Heh, I apologize. Maintaining the post in Bastok is enough work. I can imagine the same for you. Not to cut this short, but this man here needs a license." He handed Gilgamesh the letter.

"Ah, Altimo," he said as he noticed the question in Altimo's eyes. "Don't worry. You won't have t'go into the grotto today."

Altimo shuddered at the thought of going back to Sea Serpent's Grotto. He supposed that only two kinds of people would enjoy that place: those fascinated by the sahagin's architecture—and pirates. He scratched his head. _I guess I'm the latter._ He smiled.

"Well, you have done a lot t'benefit our organization, time and time again. Here, take it. This letter needs you over in the Far East. Get on the ship as fast as you can."

He left the room while the two men reminisced on times when they both fought in a war alongside one another. After chatting with the nomad moogles, he made his way to the quay. Gottna, after seeing the license flashed, let him past. It wasn't long before a ship came and he boarded. Sleeping again for the ride, he decided to rest against the wooden wall.

A/N: Don't worry, it gets better. I hate to use the excuse that it's my first fanfic, but it is. I'll try to get the next chapter out before the end of the week since it is almost finished.


	2. Arc 1: Chapter 2

I don't own any rights to Final Fantasy XI, Square-Enix, or anything affiliated to them. I'm just a fan of their games, and obviously Final Fantasy XI included.

Arc 1: Legends Lost and Worlds Forgotten: Chapter 2

He slept for hours, but was woken up by some shouting overhead. Clutching his Espadon, he ran up the stairs and barged through the door. But as he stepped outside, his grip loosened. A bunch of men in clocks were casting some odd magic. Looking to his right, he saw a few riffraff adventurers were attempting to fight off the animated skeletons the pirates had conjured up. Quickly enough, one of the skeletons had grasped some small amount of cargo and bounded over to the edge of the pirate ship. One of the crewmen pried the chest from the skeletal hands as the pirate stopped using his skill and the magicked bones vaporized. The paladin didn't know whether to detest these people for attacking bystanders on a fishing trip, or to be amused by the apparitions being brought seemingly to life.

"What're you doing?" he asked the necromancers. "These are innocent people."

"Oh, come on ya idiot paladin. Yarr…What do we look like? Pirates? As long as these people keep up a market, we'll exploit it. Garr…Facts of life. Get over it ya damned peace-monger. If we gotta, we'll take yer license." Even as he said it, his eyes stayed on his work. In spite of the rough appearance, he seemed calm, cold, and calculated.

"No, no. I apologize." He looked over to a pirate with some bitterness. He was about to head underdeck when he saw someone on the attacked boat. _Damn, better get below before he notices me._ But it was too late.

"What the hell are you doing over there, Altimo," An elvann thief clad in green and brown leather armor shouted.

_Oh, damnit. Not Dart Boichi! Hopefully he won't notice me._ But the elvann shouted again.

"You know my daggers are crap against these. C'mon Altimo!"

_Damn, damn. Whatever, our ships will go our separate ways soon enough. He'll be the death of me._ The ships did separate and he was glad the elvann was gone, not being in the mood for an annoyance that day. He walked down the stairs and sat himself with his back against some under-deck cargo. Staring at his superannuated sword as he placed it on his lap, he heard someone come down the stairs.

The doors opened widely. An unfamiliar figure from the deck of the ship came through the doors, a vermilion-colored cloak hiding much of his face. He was the one standing next to the man who had the argument over pirate ethics from above. "Heh, it amazes me that old Gilgamesh would even hand a license to some do-gooder like you. Bah, I don't even care how many people you've done in. You're but a lowlife once you get on this boat."

Altimo rubbed his eyes. _Annoyances, annoyances. Why always me? _"Ok, great. I apologize for getting in your way up there. I didn't mean it. I mean...I meant it, but this is a different place and I understand if your policies are different. Sorry."

"Listen, no problem. My name's Adolphus, heh." He backed into the wall. "I guess my day's just been stressful. I guess I was just doing my job, when you barge in and tell me that it's wrong. I got a bit annoyed is all. The fact is, I have been working on this ship for awhile. Then I get told some person from the mainland—who I've heard little of—is a priority… I guess it just makes me rethink my life. But I'm over it, heh. The ship should be embarking soon."

The paladin had to feel some sympathy for the guy, but not much considering the nature of his business.

The ship docked a few minutes later. When he disembarked he noticed the crowds of people greeting the ship. Most of them were saluting the ship with their right hands over their hearts and left hands behind their backs. Adolphus led the passengers—crewmen—off the ship with the mainlander picking up the rear. _Not much to cover when there isn't anyone behind me._

The crew went down two long streets, both as long as a district of Jeuno. When they came upon the building "Hikari", they all stopped. Altimo bumped into the person in front of him accidentally, and jumped back. Adolphus was the only one who could approach the door. The necromancer whispered a code into the entrance of the door, waiting 5 seconds, and whispered something else. It couldn't be distinguished whether the first or second calls were the same, but after the second the door opened.

"Altimo!" Adolphus shouted, "Come. We shouldn't delay." The crewmembers between the guest and the captain all stepped to the side to allow the paladin a clear path. Any normal person on the street would probably be feeling uncomfortable.

_Altana, I feel uncomfortable._ But he quickly shook off the notion. He had been in strange lands with strange people before, just not any time recently. He reminisced the first days outside of Bastok and tried to remember what kept him focused—what kept him clear headed. Glory. Valor. Pride. Fame. Strength. Benevolence. Honor. No matter what he did, he did it in the name of his personal virtues._ How I've forgotten._

He stepped inside the building and noticed the poor architecture. The walls were wooden, but full of holes and crevices and the paint was chipping. Pictures were hung up in places, though_ clearly_ various sharp objects have gotten hold of them. The drapes over some windows were either tattered or completely absent. A few generations ago and possibly this building was home to the wealthy. But now it was the next closest thing to a poorhouse. _This place hasn't fallen over yet?_ After advancing to the end of the hallway and down a flight of stairs he finally saw why the shack was of any value.

At the bottom of the stairs they came to a second door. Adolphus took a key from his belt and inserted it into a lock above the knob. He twisted it and turned the doorknob at the same time. "Welcome Altimo to the den of the Nematoru Clan." He noticed his guest staring at the marble walls and floor, along with the ornately decorated furniture in the room. "Never seen any nice places in your life, have you? Heh, I guess it is a sight for sore eyes."

"Well, I guess I haven't seen a place like this for awhile. I'm finding myself staring at cermet and stone all day long. It's a nice place, it's just awfully surprising. Caught off guard possibly?"

"Listen, I have to go. Nobody is here at the moment, but Kittekure should be here in a moment. Take care!" Adolphus exited the room and shut the door.

_A good time to skill up enhancing._ Altimo looked around the room and laughed. "Closed doors. If Gilgamesh hadn't given this assignment to me, I'd assume it was a trap."

A/N: Yeah, my internet's been horrible, but I doubt I'm keeping many waiting. I'll try to get my chapters up faster especially because they're short. Take care. See you again!


End file.
